Talk:Fairy Pet (Creature)
(Name:Belle Gender:Female Bonded Fairy:Bloom) (Name:Coco Gender:Female Bonded Fairy:Flora) (Name:Ginger Gender:Female Bonded Fairy:Stella) (Name:Chicko Gender:Male Bonded Fairy:Tecna) (Name:Pepe Gender:Female Bonded Fairy:Musa) (Name:Milly Gender:Female Bonded Fairy:Layla/Aisha) Small thing Do the pets really provoke Stella all that often? It seems kind of trivial, but if it's not true, it should be removed. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 03:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) They did irritate Stella often... --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 10:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Was it to intentioally provoke her or they just don't know better? There's a difference. It's not as if your puppy intentionally destroys the house because it wants to. --Zerachielle 18:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, the way it appears it seems that it was not intentional, but sometimes they used to wreak havoc at the Love&Pet while trying to have fun and at other times they were trying to do some other thing like stealing food from the fridge and created a large mess in there...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 18:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Seems like the exact behavior of a curious puppy. --Zerachielle 18:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Its just as you said, but Stella always get irritated by this as sometimes it happens most of the damage caused by the pets involves her affairs...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 19:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Then it just happens that Stella has really bad luck. --Zerachielle 19:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, its not said that they aim at Stella on the page, but that their actions cause Stella to become angry at them...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 19:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Then Stella has some anger management issues towards animals. --Zerachielle 19:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but the fact remains that Stella does get angry at them...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 19:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Pets I thought they were called fairy pets? --Zerachielle 03:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You did not just think, the ARE called Fairy Pets... Love&Pet seems more to be the ones bonded to the Winx which live at the Love&Pet shop permanently (not the ones for adoption)...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 18:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) What? ("the ARE..."?) Also, how can this be just about the Love & Pet pets when there's mention of the other animals? Also, really? "Love&Pet seems more to be the ones bonded to the Winx which live at the Love&Pet shop permanently..." This is the Winx Club. Uh... --Zerachielle 19:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I meant "they are", but I missed the "y"...I dunno who placed this "Other Pets" part, I just put the list of animal species which exist in Fairy Pet version there... If a Fairy Pet page is created we could just move all the info on the other pets there and leave the info about pets of the Winx here...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 19:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) The Winx Club's pets aren't really that important to the series, as far as I am concern. I don't think that they should get their own page. Just stick it all in one page is what I think. --Zerachielle 19:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Then we should rename this page as "Fairy Pets" and make a "Love&Pets" section in the page for the pets of the Winx girls...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 19:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Bonded? Who said that the Pets were bonded to the Winx as if they were Pixies? The Winx adopted some of the pets, and each of the adopted pets is more attached to a specific Winx fairy than to the other girls, but its never been said that they were bonded...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 23:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I think it's mistakenly assumed. --Zerachielle 02:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Love and Pets<3 esse site é uma produção do wikia divirta-se cdjhf jhfjhdfjh gjh reyshjfrdjkmtgfjv tiytinuy6iuyu6yui6 fhfhdchxnbfhdnxrtriuvt4roitrieutuyytreurvyt tuyfturyrcmsaegfjgjhrgjhjkgfffjhghjg fir t78ruturytuytuytuyirou5 bgyturfyg eeduyd fffurygfjhchvguyoigtiy 9uyntiyu miu fkdeury eutr irutfieuwe rhgtj4kigcxtnxsdjcjntruychghbbcrcmsae19200000 Who typed those random characters above??? ☺Oppa Gangnam Smile☺ ☺Smile Your Worries Away!☺ 09:44, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Some anons. At least they can't come back now anonymous commenting & editing was turned off on our wiki. *yay* --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) That sounds great, brit!NCESSLIONAnata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru.]] 11:20, July 20, 2013 (UTC)